Ahsoka x Anakin
by TheRebelahsoka
Summary: Sequel 2 ahsoka and anakin fall in love
1. Chapter 1

Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and Admiral Yularen stood around the communications hub in the bridge of the cruiser they were assigned to. "The separatist are back on Ryloth but since we captured Wat Tambor it isn't him it's Grievous and a whole droid fleet." Admiral informed them. "Well we're gonna need a plan but I'm gonna leave that up to you guys, master permission to go rest in my quarters." Ahsoka asked. "Granted." Anakin said as he hand signaled her saying he'd be there in a minute. Anakin and Ahsoka had been dating for at least a month behind the counsels back and so far the only people/things that knew where R2 and Barriss because Barriss is Ahsoka's best friend they told each other everything. While Anakin was lost in his thoughts Rex and the Admiral had been talking about a plan. "What do you think general?" Rex asked. "Huh oh uh good yes." Anakin stuttered. "I'm sorry I wasn't listening I'm gonna go check on Ahsoka, admiral, Rex I leave the planning to you." Anakin said. "Yes sir." Replied Rex. Anakin was walking down halls and corridors to get to Ahsoka's room. When he made it there he knocked and she let him in. "Finally alone right snips." Anakin said pushing her up against the wall. "Oh yeah." Ahsoka said grabbing loose parts on his Jedi tunic and pulled him in for a long kiss. They wrestled to undress each other but both knew that they unfortunately didn't have enough time for even any foreplay. So kissing and snuggling would have to make up for it. Anakin lay there with Ahsoka on top of him while they chatted and occasionally kissed. He eventually got daring and tugged a little bit on one of her lekku on her head. She threw her head back a little bit because of it and moaned. "You're pretty sensitive there aren't you my little Soka." He said teasing the blushing Togruta girl. "Don't tease me please." Ahsoka said hugging herself to his chest to hide her blush. "Ok ok I won't but only because I love you." Anakin said. "I love you too." Ahsoka said as she felt his extremely well toned body. She really enjoyed drawing outlines of his six pack with her finger while they were laying together. Just as they were about to fall asleep they heard a few knocks then the door flung open and Rex walked in. "Eh sorry." He said jumping a bit and about to run out the door. Anakin caught him with the force and brought him to the foot of the bed. 'Oh shit the general looks pissed' Rex thought when all of the sudden Anakin was on his knees still naked begging Rex not to tell anyone or report it. "Haha hahahaha General please have you met our rag tag crew we never follow orders or rules we make our own trust me when I say your secret is safe with me." "I mean honestly a astromech that doesn't get its memory erased, a clone who calls commander Tano by her first name, and a couple of Jedi lovers, oh and let's not forget all of the disobedience of orders." Rex said. "Who else knows." Rex asked. "Just the astromech that doesn't get its memory erased, oh and thanks Rex I know we can trust you." Anakin said standing up. "Oh and I came in here to tell you we are meeting with General Kenobi's fleet down on Ryloth the situation is getting worse." Rex informed them. "Ok we will be up to the bridge in a second thank you." Anakin said as Rex left.


	2. Chapter 2

They took smaller ships down to Ryloth successfully getting everyone pass the blockade. Obi-Wans ships did the same except his cruisers help fight the blockade. When they got down there they all met up and started the attack on the droids. They traveled through the cities fighting off group after group of battle droids and tanks. Fighting off the droids took all day so they found a cave to rest in for the night. Ahsoka lay there up against a wall in a dark cave. She looked over at Anakin and saw he slept right across from master Kenobi. She face palmed a little but when Obi-wan fell asleep she saw Anakin wave his hand over to come to him. Ahsoka crawled over and leaned up against him. "Are you just gonna lay there or are you gonna kiss me." Anakin whispered. "You don't have to worry about that." Ahsoka said as she pulled his face down till the gap between them was closed. "I've never seen that style of trainer before Anakin explain." Obi-wan said. "M-master uh you will not tell anyone what you saw." Anakin said. "Jedi mind tricks don't work on other Jedi." Obi-wan corrected. "Then please I beg you don't tell anyone master." Ahsoka pleaded. "Well fine but I don't want this relationship to be the fall of either of you." Obi-wan said. "So at least don't do that stuff in front of another Jedi." Obi-wan said. "Thank you so much we owe you."Ahsoka said. "But now that you know it wouldn't hurt to do this." Anakin said as he pushed Ahsoka on her back and began kissing her neck. "Please do not do that in front of me though." Obi-wan pleaded as he got up and walked away. Anakin saw Obi-wan leave and he got up and followed him. They both stood in a door way leaning on the sides of it looking at the moon. "Anakin." Obi-wan began. "Nope don't I know what your going to say." Anakin said cutting him off. "Then hear me out Anakin. You know what will happen if the council finds out. Or even worse the separatists, they will use whatever they can to get to you personally, and Ahsoka would be their best link. And I don't want to see what would happen to you if something happened to Ahsoka." Lectured Obi-wan. "I know don't think I haven't given it thought. But we have been doing a good job at keeping it secret. And I know I'm foolish a lot but trust me I have this one under control and if it gets out of hand feel free to come in and kick my ass, I know you can." Anakin said. "Please Anakin don't be so hard on yourself." Replied Obi-wan


	3. Chapter 3

With the mission on Ryloth over Anakin and Ahsoka went home to their apartment on Courosant. Anakin pulled Ahsoka by her hand to the bed and pulled her on top of him they lay there kissing for hours almost never coming up for air. They ended up getting out of bed and moving to the bathroom. Anakin filled the tub in there and he and Ahsoka got in. He sat in the back since he was obviously the bigger spoon. they sat there calming there mind and holding each other. Anakin started to trail kisses up and down her neck. But other than that he just rested his head on her shoulder and buried his face in her neck as if he was embarrassed. Then to Ahsoka's surprise he put one of her lekku in his mouth. He started to lick and suck on her left lekku. she moaned loudly at his actions. Little fact lekku are like a torguta's secong g spot. She moaned in pleasure before turning around and kissing Anakin on the lips. Ahsoka pulled on Anakin's legs a little to where she was sitting in his lap. She grabbed his face and kissed him more. Anakin with no objection stopped and started to tickle Ahsoka's sides, she laughed a little and started to fall back but Anakin caught her and started to suck on her nipples and play with Ahsoka's breasts. After a lot of for play they got out and went to their bed where Anakin layed with Ahsoka in front of him with his head on her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin waited at Ahsoka's entrance for her approval. He nudged at it making her moan but she gave him a small nod. Anakin entered her for her first time and for Anakin as a matter of fact. Now of course they knew they were not supposed to be doing this and they were not fools, for the most part. But the feeling of being caught drove them crazy at least they had their apartment to be alone in. I mean sex was a natural thing everyone got urges and although being Jedi was great and all it couldn't stop their feelings and sexual tension. "C'mon master show me who's boss." Ashoka said. "Don't call me master during this Ashoka it kinda kills the mood but I'll definitely teach you your place." Anakin said. "Then take the lead." Ashoka said sarcastically. Anakin began moving after he knew she was no longer in pain and was enjoying it. Moans filled the roam as the lovers made love for their first times and couldn't have felt better. When they were done Anakin knew to be safe and didn't finish inside his apprentice. The two spooned as they fell asleep knowing they had to wake up earlier and get to their Jedi quarters before they had to get up and be assigned a mission.


End file.
